


Wicked Infatuation

by raijahn



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-10
Updated: 2004-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raijahn/pseuds/raijahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MissingScene500. What did Lex do when he went home after the accident?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Infatuation

## Wicked Infatuation

by Raijahn

<http://raijahn.livejournal.com>

* * *

The paramedics let me keep the red blanket. It seems symbolic somehow. Red being the color of blood, life. Of Clark's beautiful face when I asked if he had a girlfriend. He blushes so prettily. 

I clutch the blanket tighter around me and stop at the bar to pour a glass of scotch. Using that as fortification I bring to mind the image of Clark kneeling above me, looking decadently like a debauched angel. 

Such a beautiful boy. Hard to believe he's fifteen. I guessed his age at no younger than twenty. He could pass for twenty easily, if it wasn't for the innocence in his eyes. Such innocence. Just begging to be spoiled. I could swear there was more than just a passing interest in those clear green eyes before Clark's father showed up and ruined the moment. Damn fathers. Always ruining everything. Frowning at that I head to my bedroom to change. 

I stand under the spray coming from three different showerheads and run my soapy hands up and down my chest gently, occasionally tweaking a nipple. Closing my eyes I picture Clark again, lips full and lush, cheeks red, eyes bright with interest. The way his hair falls around his eyes. Water dripping so sensuously down his face. 

Grasping my cock gently in one hand, I pinch a nipple and stroke up and down, imagining Clark once again on his knees. Not above me, but below me. Right now. 

The water rushing over my shoulders to cascade over his face as he wraps those lips around the head of my cock, swallowing slowly until the head breeches his throat. 

I moan loudly at the erotic image as my hand picks up speed. 

I would hold that beautiful face in my hands, tilting it up just enough for him to see my face, as I plunge deeper into his throat. I would watch his eyes widen as the innocence slowly leaks away to be replaced with a burning knowledge. As he starts to move with my thrusts, his hand reaching down to stroke his own erection. 

I suck my lower lip into my mouth, biting down sharply as my back arches, my hand stroking harder. 

I can so easily see this man-child on his knees before me, sucking enthusiastically, hand working to bring himself off as I use his mouth for my own pleasure. 

I feel the tell-tale tingling in the base of my spine and lean back, water rushing over my face, hips canted forward, eyes shut tight and howl as I come in five long spurts. 

I gasp for breath and brace my hands against the shower walls as my legs turn to jelly from such a strong release. Opening my eyes I turn off the shower and slowly climb out, grabbing the towel laying over the warmer. I wrap it around my waist and walk unsteadily towards my bed. Collapsing upon it, I fall asleep, exhausted. Clark's bright green eyes follow me into my dreams. 


End file.
